The present disclosure relates generally to extrusion devices and more particularly, in some aspects, to extrusion devices for three-dimensional drawing.
Three-dimensional (“3D”) printers can be used to produce 3D items using extruded material. These printers tend to be large, expensive, and their operation requires a computer file, for example as generated by a Computer-Aided Design (CAD) program, which determines the item created. Handheld devices also can be used to create 3D items of extruded material.